My eternal mate
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Un compagnon éternel. Ils se cherchent, se trouvent, se séparant, se retrouvent et s'unissent pour l'éternité. Personne ne peut rien y faire. [YAOI KAIxAICHI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Cardfight Vanguard ne sont pas à moi mais j'aime tellement les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction sur notre couple favoris Aichi x Kai ! Ce sera un Two-Shot avec une ouverture en plus. Qui arrive de suite même ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **My eternal mate**

* * *

Ouverture

Pour toute personne vivante sur terre, il y a quelqu'un de très précieux. Aussi précieux, qu'unique. Mais encore faut-il que la déesse de la destinée ne fasse pas sa chiante et permette de trouver cette personne. Chose qui n'arrive pas tous les jours. Et encore moins à n'importe qui.

Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, la déesse en question a pour une fois fait correctement son boulot et cela sans rechigner ! Est-ce un miracle ? Allez savoir… Toujours est-il que Kai Toshiki et Aichi Sendo ont vus leurs chemins se croiser pour ne plus se séparer. Ils sont des âmes-sœurs, des êtres complémentaires tout en étant radicalement opposés. L'un ne vit qu'au travers des yeux comme de la présence de l'autre. Ils se cherchent, s'affrontent, se retrouvent. Rien ne parvient réellement à les séparer. Pourtant, nombreux furent les essais de la vie. Mais des compagnons éternels comme ces deux-là, la déesse les a à la bonne, alors ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

* * *

 **A Suivre ...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Miwa : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Mais qui est donc cette Déesse de la Destinée ?

Moi : _*mode mystérieuse*_ Qui sait...

Kai : _*catégorique*_ C'est elle. Y a qu'elle pour faire ce genre de choses.

Aichi : _*gêné*_ K-Kai-kun !

Moi : _*sourire sardonique vers Kai*_ Tu dis ça, très cher mais avoue que cela t'arrange que j'écrive un peu sur vous deux !

Kai : _*aura noire*_ Tsukiyomi... _*sort son Overlord et lui court après*_ JE-VAIS-TE-TUER !

Moi : _*s'échappe en mode Sena Kobayakawa*_ JE VOUS LAISSE LE MOT DE LA FIN, LES AMIS !

Miwa : _*sifflement d'admiration*_ C'est qu'elle en a à revendre cette nana !

Aichi : Miwa-kun !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la première partie de ce Two-Shot ! Du côté de notre brun maitre des dragons ! Bon, par contre, je vais dans le guimauve romantique cette fois... Alors je vous demande votre indulgence, piété ! J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira ! Alors bonne lecture à vous les amis !

Chanson écoutée en boucle pour l'écriture : **Le Géant de Papier** de Jean-Jacques Lafon

* * *

 **My eternal mate**

* * *

Selon Kai Toshiki

La lune était pleine et le silence régnait en maitre. Pas que l'agitation de la journée l'incommodait mais ça finissait par être épuisant, même pour lui. Avec les semaines passées, le brun avait appris à aimer de nouveau un tel cadre. Cela ne se fit pas sans difficultés bien sûr. Après avoir tant combattu pour ramener son compagnon de cet endroit froid, presque vide là où la lune ronde et mortellement pâle régnait comme maitresse, ne plus la voir comme une sorte de menace silencieuse et oppressante lui avait paru une éternité.

Il n'y est pas arrivé seul, évidemment. Il le sait et ne s'en fait ni mystère ni remords. Pour une fois, seule la l'emportait sur son égo surdimensionné de maitre dragon. Et cela faisait du bien ! Tout comme la légère brise fraiche qui caressa son torse nu. L'été était particulièrement costaud cette année. Accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, dissimulant ses iris vertes sous ses paupières et il laissa son cœur et ses autres sens prendre le relais. Tout était calme et paisible. Surement parce qu'il était prêt de deux heures du matin. Pourtant, Morphée ne semblait pas si pressé que cela de devenir le chercher. Sans s'attarder sur cette pensée, Kai se concentra sur l'autre personne qui occupait l'appartement. Cette même personne si chère à cœur et à son âme. Elle se reposait dans le lit, son corps frêle presque fragile comme du cristal recouvert d'un drap léger qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Faisant davantage ressortir sa beauté. Rien que pour lui. Son compagnon.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui rouvrit les yeux et s'en retourna dans la chambre, sans fermer la porte fenêtre derrière lui. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que la silhouette si familière alanguie entre le matelas et le drap blanc. Sans bruit et avec d'infinies précautions, il s'assit sur le lit tout en gardant ses prunelles vertes fixées sur son cadet qui n'avait que légèrement bougé, ramenant une main sur son ventre. Et Kai le contempla encore. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. Aichi était tellement adorable quand il dormait, en toute confiance en sa seule présence. Oh bien sûr, que le maitre paladin était toujours mignon à croquer qu'il dorme ou non mais ça, le brun prenait bien garde à ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Le blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami s'en changeait parfaitement à sa place. Il eut un sourire en songeant aux rougissements et aux protestations de son compagnon lorsque Miwa s'amusait à le taquiner. Puis, son amant bougea légèrement, tournant son beau visage endormi vers lui. Les yeux de Kai glissèrent sur les traits fins mais indéniablement masculins du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Ses belles prunelles bleues étaient cachées par ses paupières ornées de longs cils fins qui jetaient une douce ombre sur ses pommettes légèrement rosies par la chaleur et l'humidité de l'air ambiant. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper un souffle silencieux. Le regard vert s'attarda particulièrement sur les lèvres si douces et affolantes de son compagnon. Simplement en les regardant, Kai mourrait d'envie de s'en emparer pour les dévorer tendrement. S'en gorger jusqu'à plus soif.

Il se baissa lentement vers le visage de son compagnon, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tendrement, il apposa enfin ses lèvres froides sur celles entrouvertes et douces d'Aichi en un simple baiser papillon. L'échange s'éternisa aux yeux du maitre dragon et il sursauta presque en sentant son amant répondre paresseusement à l'échange qu'il avait initié. Les paupières closes d'Aichi papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir sur de magnifiques prunelles d'un bleu profond en raison de la faible luminosité de la pièce. Aichi passa lentement ses bras autour du cou du brun avant de rompre l'échange de manière frustrante, horriblement doucement avant de mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure du plus âgé. Leurs lèvres se descellèrent sans pour autant trop s'éloigner. Chacun pouvant sentir le souffle légèrement humide de l'autre. Aichi, dont les joues étaient rosies eut un doux sourire envers son amant dont le regard vert était brûlant.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir, Kai-kun ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais offrit un sourire aimant à Aichi avant de s'allonger sur lui, le couvrant de son corps dans un désir presque viscéral de protection. Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de son compagnon. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant et respira le parfum de sa peau pâle, sur laquelle il déposa ensuite de nombreux baisers évanescents qui firent frissonner son cadet de plaisir et de bien-être. Les lèvres du brun formèrent de doux mots qui permirent à un sourire de naitre sur les lèvres d'Aichi qui resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amant.

\- Moi aussi, Kai-kun. Moi aussi.

Tout comme lui, il désirait plus que tout passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Aux yeux d'Aichi, sa place était dans les bras de Kai Toshiki.

* * *

 **A Suivre ...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Ren et Miwa : _*en ricanant*_ GUIMAUVE POWWWWWWWWWER !

Moi : _*grogne dans son coin*_ Bande d'enfoirés... Vous criter... Vous trucider...

Kai : Pour le coup, je dois dire que j'aime bien.

Aichi : _*tout rouge*_ De même pour moi...

Tous les autres persos de Vanguard : _*choqués par l'avis de Kai*_ WHAT THE FU** ?!

Moi : _*toujours en grognant tout en griffonnant sur son Death Note*_ Vous vider de votre sang... Vous empaler sur des piques... Vous trancher la gorge avec une hache rouillée... _*aura noire et se met à ricaner*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Ren : _*regarde l'auteure, mal à l'aise*_ C'est moi où elle fomente des meurtres, là ?

Kai : Non, c'est pas toi. Je crois que vous l'avez énervée...

Aichi : _*tente de calmer le jeu*_ Kai-kun !

Miwa : _*goutte de sueur sur le front*_ Je commence à flipper là...

Aichi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Reviews please, les amis ! Ca urge ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la seconde et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot et cette fois-ci du côté de notre Aichi tout mignon favoris ! Avec encore une couche de guimauve, à mon plus grand malheur _*pose de diva*_ Mais j'espère tout de même que cette suite sera à votre goût ! Alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Chanson écoutée en boucle pour l'écriture : **Je te donne** de Jean-Jacques Goldman ou dixit JJG

* * *

Réponse aux reviews 

Tsubasa Sora : Heureuse de voir que mon histoire t'as plu ^^ Et que c'est toujours autant le bordel chez toi xD Et non, me menacer pour avoir la suite ne sert strictement à rien vu que même si je te menace tu ne postes pas non plus ! LOL ! BREF ! Moi, vouloir ta mort ?! _*yeux de chibi innocent et mignon*_ Jamais voyons ! Mais te donner des hémorragies... Pourquoi pas xD Tu le fais bien pour moi, toi ! _*cours après Emi*_ Et toi, RENDS-MOI CE CARNET OU JE TE FAIS SUBIR _*le reste est censuré pour préserver l'innocence restante des lecteurs et lectrices*_ Voilà donc la suite et j'ai hâte de lire ta reviews ! En espérant que cela te plaira !

* * *

 **My eternal mate**

* * *

Selon Aichi Sendo

Pour lui, Kai était l'un des combattants les plus puissants. Si ce n'était pas le plus puissant. Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme tel bien que son amant l'ait brun était vraiment quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné sous sa carapace de solitaire mais seul lui, Aichi Sendo, possédait l'immense privilège de le connaitre comme ça. Et le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en était plus que flatté mais aussi très mais alors très heureux. Son côté possessif qu'il avait envers ses amis habituellement, se révélait encore bien plus fort avec son compagnon malgré le fait qu'il n'en montra rien contrairement à ce dernier. L'adolescent sourit en se rappelant quelques scènes amusantes où son petit-ami avait fait montre de cette possessivité envers lui. La plupart d'entre elles se déroulaient lors des tournois auxquels ils participaient avec les deux autres membres de leur équipe ; Misaki et Kamui. Il avait de nombreux fans et parfois, ils pouvaient être…Comment dire… ? Encombrants ? Persistants… Bref. Cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Aichi sursauta légèrement en sentant deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules nues. Elles étaient chaudes et le jeune homme ne put empêcher un soupir de bien-être de franchir ses lèvres closes jusque-là. Ses mêmes mains glissèrent vers l'avant et l'attirèrent contre un torse humide mais chaleureux et très familier. Aichi sourit tendrement en posant une main sur un avant-bras de son compagnon dont il sentit le souffle sur sa gorge à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il frissonna en ressentant le fantôme d'un baiser sur sa peau couverte par la chair de poule. Cette tendresse… Il ne la lui donnait totalement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement. Et Aichi en était plus que comblé. Kai était son compagnon de vie, son amant. Le seul et unique. Pour l'éternité. Aichi en était sûr et certain.

\- Aichi…

La voix du brun était chaude, rauque et basse. L'interpelé frissonna d'excitation. Lorsque son compagnon prenait cette intonation, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose… Aussi il se retourna dans les bras puissants de l'autre et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. En premier lieu, le baiser ne fut qu'une douce pression de laquelle les tourtereaux profitèrent pleinement avant que Kai n'approfondisse l'échange. Celui-ci se fit plus langoureux alors que les lèvres s'ouvrirent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour se caresser amoureusement durant de longues secondes. Le manque d'air les fit pourtant s'arrêter. Pourtant, les amoureux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Avec un léger sourire, Kai prit son homme dans ses bras façon princesse et les mena jusque dans leur nid. Autrement dit, leur chambre. Il déposa doucement son amant sur le lit tout en le fixant comme s'il avait sous lui la seule chose la plus fragile et précieuse du monde. De son monde. Son ange à lui. Et rien qu'à lui. Le premier individu qui tenterait de le lui arracher, le brun se ferait un plaisir de lui faire connaitre les flammes éternelles du purgatoire ! Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Les tourtereaux se contemplèrent quelques instants avant que le plus âgé ne réunissent à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser brûlant. Aichi passa ses bras autour du cou de Kai et l'attira sur lui, mettant leurs torses nus en contact. Ce qui les fit frissonner de plaisir. Puis le reste de leurs vêtements fut rapidement mis à l'écart, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le reste de la nuit.

Au creux des bras de son amant, Aichi sourit. Son cœur était rempli d'un bonheur pur. Kai déposa un baiser doux sur l'épaule dénudée de son amant avant de se saisir de sa main gauche qu'il leva de sorte que les rayons de la lune l'éclaire et passa à l'annuaire, un magnifique anneau simple en argent orné d'une paire d'ailes d'ange. Stupéfait, Aichi ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche avant de se reprendre en entendant la voix du brun dans son oreille.

\- Cet anneau nous relie maintenant. Pour toujours.

Aichi hocha la tête, souriant et les yeux brillants d'émotions qu'il offrit à Kai dont le visage montrait parfaitement le sentiment de bonheur qui régnait en lui. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser aimant, scellant ce lien d'éternité.

* * *

 **A Suivre ...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toute contente et sautille dans tous les sens*_ C'EST FIIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Miwa : _*finit de lire*_ Tout ça pour ça ?!

Moi : _*s'arrête avec une aura noire qui commence à poindre*_ Qu'est-ce que TU viens de dire ?

Miwa : _*flippe comme un dingue*_ Euh...

Kai : _*du tac-au-tac*_ Je valide.

Aichi : _*rougit*_ Moi aussi !

Moi : _*heureuse*_ Alors je prends ça pour une ovation !

Misaki : _*à Asaka en chuchotant_ * C'est moi ou elle est légèrement bipolaire ?

Asaka : _*à Misaki en chuchotant*_ Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas toi... J'en ai bien l'impression également. C'est effrayant...

Ren : _*étrangement mal à l'aise*_ Bon... Les amis, en espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu et merci de mettre des reviews histoire d'encourager cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure ! Merci de


End file.
